1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a banknote cash unit, and more particularly, to a banknote cash unit with capability of securely sealing an opening of a storage bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional banknote cash unit includes a storage bag for storing introduced banknotes. When the storage bag is full of the banknotes, the banknote cash unit will seal an opening of the storage bag for preventing the banknotes from dropping out from the storage bag via the opening during transportation. However, the introduced banknotes will drag a bag body of the storage bag down, which forces fixation tabs defining the opening therebetween of the storage bag to deform and results in failure of attachment of the fixation tabs when the banknote cash unit seals the opening of the storage bag.